true_mwfandomcom-20200213-history
Twelve Dao Ancestors
Description The twelve primordial Fey Gods are already equivalent to legend. During the early formation of the Universe, when the Chaos first came into existence, the Heavens and Earth produced twelve powerful ancient Fey. They do not belong to the Luo Clan, nor should they even be called ‘Ancient Fey’. They are natural God Spirits. Only the Fey Race in the Ten Thousand Fey Empyrean Heaven call them Fey Gods, believing that the twelve Fey Gods are the ancestors of the Fey race. But in fact, the human race have different names for them. Similarly, there are humans who believe that the twelve Fey Gods are their own ancestors. The Fey race only knew that twelve Fey Gods existed, but the last three Fey Gods were extremely mysterious. In the canonical books of the Fey race, there were many legends about it that attempted to reveal or speculate the identity of the three great Fey Gods. However, every one of them was rather unconvincing. Eventually, the identities of the three great Fey Gods could not be confirmed and it was still a mystery up to now. The twelve Fey Gods were inferred by the mighty figures of the Fey race when they gain insight into the Heavenly Dao. It is not only the opinion of the Fey Race. In the other Empyrean Heavens, mighty human figures have also gained insight into the Heavenly Dao and they have also obtained the same conclusion. Of course, they are just not called ‘Fey Gods’. Their common names are — Twelve Dao Ancestors. Amongst the twelve Fey Gods, the existence of the last three Fey Gods are still unknown. However, no one doubts that there were twelve Fey Gods at the birth of the Universe. The reason is because of the traces left behind in Chaos Stones.There are Chaos Stones that seal the auric charms of the Fey Gods scattered in the Primordial Empyrean Heaven. There are a total of twelve types of Chaos Stones. The first nine allows one to meditate over their profoundness, resulting in one being able to deduce the true form of the Fey Gods.As for the final three, it is difficult to deduce any of their mysteries. Hence, amongst the twelve Fey Gods, there are three vacancies Names of the Twelve Dao Ancestors # Extreme Yang Illumination (first seen - chapter 808) # Extreme Yin Nether Glow (first seen - chapter 809) # Empress Earth Dao Tree (first seen - chapter 809) # Dragon Emperor (first seen - chapter 809) # Seven-colored Phoenix (first seen - chapter 809) # Kun Peng (first seen - chapter 809) # Heavenly Man - Ancestor Pan (first seen - chapter 809) # River of Forgetfulness (first seen - chapter 809) # Solitary Nothingness (first seen - chapter 809) #Purple Card (first seen - chapter 1) #Magical Cube (first seen - chapter 891) #Primordial Chaos Demon Bead (first seen - chapter 891) Twelve Dao Ancestors Sacred Weapons Each of the twelve Dao Ancestors have a corresponding weapon.There are still some traces of the Dao Ancestor sacred weapons, but the few of them that remain in this world are not a complete set. If one were to complete and control the set, they would wield might that could tear the world asunder.However, since the existence of the last three Dao Ancestors is a mystery in and of itself, no one knows what the final three weapons are.Those weapons are : # Pure Yang Broken Sword #* Extreme Yang Illumination Weapon # Mirage Snow #* Extreme Yin Nether Glow Weapon # Ascending Dragon Cauldron #* Dragon Emperor Weapon # Dao Tree (Yang God Palace) - Move of its own will #* Empress Earth Dao Tree Weapon Twelve Dao Ancestors Techniques Not only do each of the twelve Dao Ancestors have a corresponding weapon, they also have twelve corresponding cultivation techniques. These twelve cultivation techniques are known as Great Dao Origins.However, since the existence of the last three Dao Ancestors is a mystery in and of itself, no one knows what the final three cultivation techniques are.Those Origins cultivation techniques are : # Dragon Emperor Technique #* Dragon Emperor Technique Category:Fey God